


ice cream and popcorn

by agentmmayy



Series: Tumblr Baby Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Pregnancy Cravings, SO MUCH FLUFF, based off a prompt from tumblr, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: “I just have one question for you; ice cream or popcorn?”“Both.”...Daisy has pregnancy cravings, cute fluff ensues.





	ice cream and popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and completely forgot to post it on here until today lol. This is for my babe Fierysky (whistlingwindtree) who prompted me: “I just have one question for you; ice cream or popcorn?” love you, girl!

“I just have one question for you; ice cream or popcorn?”

“Both.”

Robbie paused, holding the refrigerator door halfway open. He glanced over into the living room. “Both?”

Daisy raised an eyebrow from where she was lounging on the couch, clad in a pair of his sweatpants and a sports bra. Her slippered feet were propped up over the armrest and her back supported by pillows.

“Did I stutter?”

“I phrased it as a choice.”

“And?” She crossed her arms, which accentuated her swollen stomach. “I choose both. It’s what your kid wants.”

Daisy was currently seven months pregnant and glowing even with the scowl on her lips.

The elastic band of his sweatpants was the only garment that would fit around Daisy’s large stomach. She hadn’t started showing until her third trimester because of how muscled her abdomen was, but pretty much the day she hit the seventh-month mark, she popped out. Robbie would never forget being shaken awake by Daisy that morning and her squeals of _“Look at my stomach!”_

Pregnant Daisy was adorable yet sensual at the same time. She always looked gorgeous, but being full of his baby made her beauty even more surreal and of course, never failed to make Robbie’s blood run hot.

Robbie turned, grabbing a carton of ice cream out of the freezer. On the door as he closed it was a grainy sonogram of their baby.

A smile lifted his lips as he asked, “Oh, so it’s my kid now?” 

“When she wants both ice cream and popcorn, yes.”

He placed a thin bag into the microwave and punched the timer. “She?” Robbie asked. “What makes you think it’s a girl?”

They had decided to be surprised with the gender of their baby and wanted to wait until the birth to find out. Coulson was appalled and was always bribing poor Simmons, the only one who knew, to tell him, but she never did. Her lips were sealed. Not even Fitz knew. Though, Robbie suspected that FitzSimmons’ daughter knew because every time he or Daisy entered into a room, Jemma always put a finger up to her lips and the toddler copied.

Preparing for a baby that they didn’t know the gender of wasn’t as hard as Robbie thought it would be. Daisy had refused the standard colors of pink and blue for the nursery so, it was painted a soft but bright yellow.

Robbie had picked the color out one morning when he wandered into Home Depot. Whenever he went into the store, he always gravitated to the paint section, even though they never needed any. He had gone in for some light bulbs for the apartment, but the cheery yellow swatch had caught his eye.

The first thought that popped into his head upon seeing it was: Daisy.

Daisy never failed to brighten up his day, much like the yellow. Now that they had a baby on the way, Robbie’s life was filled with even more joy than he had imagined. It made sense for the nursery for their baby to reflect that joy they would bring once they came.

“Trust me, Reyes.” Daisy waved her hand as he walked back into the living room, carton of ice cream in one hand and the freshly popped bag of popcorn in the other. “I know.”

Robbie just smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Daisy’s cheek. “Whatever you say, cariña.”

Daisy eagerly grabbed a spoon from his hand and practically ripped open the ice cream carton. The excitement on her face had Robbie’s heart leaping, but then Daisy frowned.

He sat up, placing a hand on her thigh, asking, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? The baby?”

“It’s,” Daisy stared down at the smooth frozen circle. She sounded devastated. “It’s hard.” 

Robbie held back the urge to snort, knowing Daisy would snap at him if he did.

The hormones from her pregnancy made her extremely emotional which caused outbursts of either anger or sadness. Daisy capitalized on it most times, but more often than not, she hated how the hormones affected her. After each outburst, she would always apologize, but Robbie would just shake his head and kiss her cheek. It wasn’t her fault.

“Do you want me to warm it up?” He asked gently.

Sullen, she nodded and held the container out to him.

Robbie placed his hands on the ice-cold sides and concentrated before a soft sizzling filled the room. After a few seconds, he handed it back. “Here you go, chica.”

The grin on Daisy’s face was pure elation as she took the container back and jammed her spoon in.

Mouth full of soft ice cream, she turned to him, “Fanks.”

Robbie chuckled, leaning in to kiss a drop of ice cream from the corner of her mouth. “Anything for you.”

His hand drifted down to her stomach, rubbing the taunt skin. Almost immediately, a swift kick was delivered to his palm. 

The baby always kicked when Robbie was around, and even more when he talked. And talk he did. Sometimes Daisy would wake up in the middle of the night to kicks accompanied by Robbie’s soft whispers. It was sweet how their baby always reacted so strongly to him.

Robbie grinned, bending down to press his lips to the same spot, murmuring, “Anything for you, too, mi amor.”

Daisy snorted. “You’re already so whipped.“ She grabbed a handful of popcorn. “This kid is going to have you eating out of their palm.”

“Your Mama knows you’ll have me wrapped around your finger,” Robbie whispered, his lips still pressed to Daisy’s belly. “Don’t tell her, but you’ll have her there too.”

Daisy opened her mouth to reply but instead began laughing when a kick hit Robbie square in the mouth, sending him reeling backward in shock.

“You’re going to be a handful, huh?” Robbie asked as he sat back up, resting an arm around Daisy’s shoulder. He pulled her close, kissing the side of her head as she laid it on his chest.

“This is our kid we’re talking about.”

He chuckled. “True.”

“Now.“ Daisy handed him the spoon she had been using. “Feed me, Reyes.”

Two months and countless duos of ice cream and popcorn later, their little baby girl Joy was born.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know what you think. you can find me and prompt me on tumblr at agentmmayy :)


End file.
